


A kiss

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Tony gets his kiss. He just needs to work for it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088453
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92
Collections: Marvel Trumps Hate 2020





	A kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newtypeshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/gifts).



> Written for Tait as part of the Marvel Trumps Hate 2020.
> 
> I hope it's what you hoped for <3

Tony was crying. Well, sobbing would be the better word for it. Probably. He had no idea anymore. He just knew that everything hurt and that he was about to burst. He just knew that he wanted to come. Or a kiss. A kiss would be good, too.

But Bucky’s mouth, delicious delicious mouth wasn’t kissing him. It was grinning down at him, almost cruel, when the soldier patted Tony’s cheek, a bit puffy and red from the hard slaps he already had been allowed to get.

“That’s my good slut, isn’t it? Should keep you like that.” Bucky taunted, bowing down, ignoring Tony’s mouth, biting his throat instead.

Tony moaned disappointed when the arousal slowly ebbed down again, just a background noise. Again.

“All desperate for me, not really begging anymore, sadly. Just taking what I give. Such a good boy, just for me.” Bucky whispered, licking across Tony’s earlobe and then the metal hand was suddenly pressed on his mouth and Bucky’s flesh hand closed around his cock again. 

Making him thrash around, just desperate for release. For something. Tony was sure that by now, even a ruined orgasm would be an act of mercy. He wasn’t stupid enough to say it out loud, though. Bucky would do it, just to laugh at Tony even more.

The hand disappeared again from his cock just like the one that covered his mouth, pulling a sob from Tony.

“Please, Bucky, pleasepleaseplease, I can’t… I need…” Tony gasped. Bucky just chuckled, right next to Tony’s ear, making him flinch.

“There’s my good slut again. How about it, Doll? You torture your sweet nipples for me and I let you come, hm? I even let you have a real one.”

Tony whimpered, not knowing if it was a trap. Probably. He still nodded, because he _needed it_.

“Start, Tony. Pull and pinch them. If I think you’re being too nice, then I will make you ruin your orgasm yourself.” Bucky ordered harshly.

The first pinch Tony did didn’t really feel like anything, really. The second one made him gasp. A scratch made him scream.

“See? That’s a nice sight.” Bucky said, grabbing his cock roughly, almost painfully. 

“Now make them red and puffy, just how I like them.” Bucky ordered harshly, letting Tony know that just because Bucky was nice to him right now, it didn’t need to stay that way.

“Yes, sure, Bucky, whatever you want, just, please…” Tony babbled, screaming when Bucky reached up with the metal hand and pinched Tony’s left nipple. Hard. While speeding up the stroking on Tony’s cock.

Tony lifted his hips, trying to get as much friction as possible, twisting his nipples around.

“You can ask, now, Doll. Be a polite slut.” Bucky murmured suddenly, voice unbelievable soft.

“Please, Bucky, can I come, please, been so good, I need to, pleaseplease…” Tony begged, not caring how he sounded.

“That’s right, Doll. You’ve been so good for me.” Bucky said, suddenly hovering above Tony, slowly bending down, lips almost touching Tony’s.

Maybe, just maybe…

“Come, Doll.” Bucky ordered before starting to kiss Tony slowly, swallowing his screams while Tony just saw black spots, finally getting his release and kiss.


End file.
